Hot Nerd and Cold Playboy
by Crazygirl43
Summary: Is my rewrite story of my first one. I think I did my best on it and I going change some parts
1. Chapter 1

Hot Nerd and Cold Playboy

 **This story is about a nerdy girl chance to a hot nerd. That she plans to prove all the mean people that beauty and brains can make a difference. But Can this bad hot nerd melt the heart of cold playboy?**

It early morning and there you see a sleepy Kagome having a peaceful dream but, a rudely loud and noisy alarm clock wake Kagome up. Kagome slam her clock, then Kagome stretch her arms while moving her body to her bad for a sit. "Man" thought Kagome, " Finally the last day of school is here and tomorrow will start my great summer vacation. I can wait for my best friend to come over from America to start my great makeover. To start my avetge from the people When school start for my senior year, this girl is going to have fun while having all A's in classes. I will make my dreams come true and to prove that beauty and brains can make a great person and I will prove them all."

Kagome lost her train of thought when her mother call her, "Kagome. Are you awake yet?! Hurry up best fest is ready" "Ok mom. I be down in a minute." Kagome change to a black big shirt and sweatpants that her twice of her size. Kagome got her empty backpack to get her stuff from her locker. Kagome sit down front from her mother. Kagome's mother know that her baby is having problem at school. It was Kagome's mom idea to t make Kagome take Karate class and Kung fu classes, now she have black bell on both class. Three years ago Kagome find out she is miko and a very power miko. Kagome have a great teacher name Kideo with her help and her teaching skill Kagome is now a power miko. She can heal people, shoot arrow and bow to use her soul and can do some powerful spells.  
When Kagome was about to leave to put her plate into the kitchen sink.

"Wait sweet. I have great news."

"What is it mom?" said Kagome wondering what is the good news is about.

"You friend Sango is coming here tomorrow. Is that great?" after what Kagome's mom finished what she said. She put her hands to cover ears.  
"OMG! THAT GREAT MOM!" yell Kagome and ran to her mom to give her a big hug.

"Oh honey, I am glad that you so happy and I very proud of you. You save up to pay your makeover by yourself. You are a great daughter. I love you, sweetie."  
"Thanks mom. I love you too, mom." Kagome look at the clock. "Oh I have to go school. Bye mom."

"Bye sweet. Have to good day, sweets"

With that Kagome went out the door.

 **This is my new story I hope you like. I will change some part of story but it will be good story. I hope you readers like the new change of this chapter.**

 **Bye, See you**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter Kagome get off on her school bullies who are the sluts of the school. There one thing Kagome will kick some ass. Don't miss out of this chapter. :)

At School

Today all classes of today are cancelled and Kagome only came to get her stuff from her locker while student are running around at school but only to come trashing the school. Only the seniors can do it while other students just stand there and cheering the seniors. Kagome was now front of her locker. She was about to close the locker's door but someone beat her to do it. There standing front of Kagome were three three girls are Kikoy, Kagura and Kanna who are the populor and slutest girls of whole school. Kikoy is a dark miko but Kagome is more powerful then Kikoy. Kikoy is dating Inuyasha who is a half-demon. Kagome use to have crush but stop when she find how a ass and jerk he is. Inuyasha is always picking her and almost kill her when he should his attack at Kagome. She move just in time before it hit her. Kagura is a wind demon who is dating Inuyasha' half- brother Sesshomaru who the hottest guy in the school but everyone knows that Sesshomaru is just using her for sex. Lastly, then there is Kanna who the quiet of the group. She use her mirror to steal people's souls. Kanna is dating Naraku who the second hottest guy. Inuyasha is third because most girls like his cute ears.

"Oh hi Kikoy, Kagura and Kanna ." said Kagome with a fake smile.

"Oh look at the time. Well I have to go. Hope you have a nice summer."

Kagome was about to leave but was push by Kikoy. Kagome fall on ground and drop her backpack on the ground. Then Kagura got her backpack and took all her stuff at her bag and thrown Kagome's stuff on the floor.

"Sorry ugly nerd. You not going anywhere until we say so." say Kikoy

"Yeah. This the last day of school and we going to have fun with our favorite nerd. We not going see each other until school want to have our fun with you until school start again. " said Kagura with a big smile on her face.

Kanna got a big bottle of water and thrown half to poor Kagome. The other student and the mean three girls start laughing at Kagome.

"SHUT UP! I AM SICK OF ALL YOU PEOPLE TEASE ME BECAUSE I AM SO UGLY AND SO SMART!" yell Kagome. Kagome look at the three girls who are surprised at Kagome because she never stick up for herself until now. "You know what. I think you three girls are most ugliest people I ever see because you guys were too much makeup that make you look like more clowns" say Kagome while the student start lauging what Kagome say.

"How dare you say. At lets we are sticking then fat." said Kikoy

"MMMM. Let see about that." with that say. Kagome start taking off her big wet cloths and revealed her rocking body. Now, Kagome is just wearing her black bra and her matching underwear. Kagome's body have a nice shape with a long lengs plus her breast have a nice shape (not to big, not too small but just right.). All the guys start looking all over her body while three girls starting hating her at Kagome's body.  
"Well girls do you like my body?" say Kagome with smirk on her face while posing her body.

"We do." yell all boys.

"Oh how sweet you guys. Sadly I have to go. Bye boys." say Kagome in sexy voice while get her clothes and putting her stuff back in her backpack. "Oh before I forget." Kagome start saying a spell that make the half bottle of water explode and wet the three girls.

"THAT IT KAGOME. YOU'RE SO DEAD. I AM GOING TELL MY BOYFRIEND AND MY GIRLS TOO. LET GO GIRLS. LET GET OUR MANS. " say angly wet Kikoy while leave happy Kagome

"Go ahead tell your losers boyfriends. I don't care. I bet they want see me half-naked anyway" The girls just yell at Kagome comment. Then Kagome start walking to her mom's car while laughing on the way.

All you like I am sorry took so long.

bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meet the boys

This chapter show how the fight start. Also will Sesshomaru get interest on our favorite miko?

At the School Parking Lock

There hanging out are Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Naraku talking about how to start their summer vacation. "So Sess are you going spend time with Kouga or find another girl to play with during the summer?" said Naraku who smirking at his best friend. Naraku is a half spider demon as well Inuyasha but he is half dog demon and also Sesshomaru's younger brother. Sesshomaru is older by couple months and is full demon.

"I going keep Kouga little more until I find better girl and hotter one for this Sesshomaru to enjoy with." said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face.

"Come on man. When you gonna find that one girl? You play all girls of this school. Well explain one that ugly nerd Kagome." said laughing Inuyasha

"Yeah, Inuyasha is right. About that nerd being so ugly. She never get a guy looking like that." said Naraku.

Inuyasha and Naraku start start laughing while Sesshomaru just smirk knowing that the true about Kagome but little they know that thought of theirs will be change soon. The boys stop laughing when they hear their girls crying to them. "Inuyasha baby. Help me that ugly nerd Kagome throws water at us for no reason at all" say fake crying Kikoy while hugging Inuyasha.

"Sessy would you kill that ugly nerd for me? Please Sessy." said a winy Kouga. "Fine woman but you must stop calling me that stupid name and quit whining. Come guys let's look for that nerd." "You got that right. We gonna find that nerd and I gonna kill that nerd hurting my girl."said Inuyasha. The guy start walking to look for Kagome. When Inuyasha found Kagome seant. He start running to her. "Stop you idiot wait for us." said Naraku.

Inuyasha stop running and just stand there. "Hey idiot what are you standing like a idiot? " said Nakru while Sesshomaru just look at his idiot brother. " Uh guys do you see what I see?" said Inuyasha pointing to a blue car. There you see Kagome sitting with her legs cross on the car's truck still wearing only her bra and will pass by but only stop to take pictures of Kagome. "Guys please stop you embarrass me. Please leave there some guys just came and are here to see me." said Kagome then point to Inuyasha, Naraku and Sesshomaru. See three hottest and mean boys. They knew that they need to go… fast. "Hello boys. What I can help you?" said Kagome with a fake sweet boys were too are busy staring at Kagome's body. "Hello my eyes are up here." saying Kagome. They still looking at her body. Kagome got her wet shirt from her backpack and put it on. Since it big it went down her wrist. Sesshomaru was mad when his sight was gone but he more piss when his brother and his best friend was looking at his girl. His girl? MMMM. Why not? This girl now belong to This Sesshomaru now and only him. Sesshou lost his tough to get Kagome when he heard his brother saying " I am here to get paid back for Kikou."

"Please she the one start plus it only water. She didn't get hurt. I don't why that slut is crying for."

"Don't call her that. You bitch."  
"If you want to fight me then come get me" said Kagome while doing a fight princeton.

"Fine with me bitch.

'Well this getting good. This girl is impressed every minute. I think I just found that one girl.' thought Sesshomaru.

I am sorry it took long the fight we be the next chapter. I will start writing tomorrow. To trier to writer more. sorry see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** **Kagome vs Inuyasha****

KagxSess

The fight have come at last. This chapter is Kagome kicking Inuyasha's ass. Is Sesshomaru fall in love with the new hot nerd Kagome or he just want her as a girl to sleep with? More to come.

KagxSess

"Hey bitch if you sorry to my Kikoy. I might show some mercy." said Inuyasha.

"Sorry Inubaka. I am **NOT** going say sorry to your slut. I didn't do nothing wrong. She alway bully me and teasing me for no good reason. Now, I finally stick up for myself and she go running to you. That fucking stupid of her, letting you do all the work and she stay back and enjoy the show. She should fight me, not her idiot slut will not get an apology from me." said a piss off Kagome.

"YOU BITCH! I WILL KILL!" yell Inuyasha as he ran to Kagome but that idiot didn't notice how powerful Kagome is really is.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" scream Inuyasha.

His attack went sight to Kagome, Kagome jump away before Inuyasha attack hit her. Kagome use her miko power to make pink ball that hit Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha fall in the ground hard, then Kagome by his collar and yelled "INUYASHA LISTEN WELL! YOU ARE FUCKING IDIOT DOING KIKYO'S DIRTY WORK. WHY ARE YOU WITH HER IF SHE CHEAT ON YOU SO MANY TIMES AND EVERYONE IN SCHOOL LAUGH AT YOU BECAUSE HOW YOU ARE KIKYO'S BITCH! ALWAYS FOLLOW HER LIKE SICK PUPPY! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES YOU IDIOT!" When she was finished yell at that idiot she threw him where Sesshomaru and Naraku standing and land right top of them. She ran to her mother's car and look at boys once again and said "Look guys it been fun, but time for me to go home. See ya. Have a nice summer." said Kagome as she go in the car. When Sesshomaru finally snap out his trance about how Kagome have a fire inside her soul before he can ask his girl about what she gonna do for the summer. His love just left and was gone out his sight.  
'MMMM wait for me my love. Soon you will belong for this Sesshomaru. Now I truly find my mate and my only woman.' thought Sesshomaru

' **Yes, we do master. We just find our truly mate. Now we have to make her ours soon as possible' said Sesshomaru' best.**

'MMM' saying Sesshomaru but his beast know that his master is agree to him.

"SESSHOMARU!"

'Oh no it that bitch Kagura' though Sesshomaru.

"Why you let that bitch go? Sesshomaru." said a mad Kagura.

"Because Kagura I just found my true mate."  
"What I thought I was your mate Sessy. DID THAT BITCH PUT YOU A SPELL!?" yell Kagura.

"DON'T CALL MY MATE LIKE THAT STUPID SLUT. YOU WILL NEVER NOTHING TO ME. ONLY A SLUT I CAN USE FOR SEX." said a mad Sesshomaru.

With that he start to walk and not look back at a faking crying Kagura While Inuyasha did not even look at Kikoy. He was busy thinking about what Kagome have said about his Kikoy. So, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just go home together while Nakura and his girl Kanna didn't have no problem at all just went home together.

KagxSess

Hope like this chapter.

The next one is about Sango.

Little about sesshomaru think how he gonna win his mate heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chatroom**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sorry I took so long. I been busy with my classes in ELAC. This chapter is about how sesshomaru and Kagome first chat. Will Kagome believe what Sesshomaru want to be his mate or will she believe is just lie? How Sesshomaru will win his Kagome? How long we wait for Sango to come to Japan? Read this chapter, your question will be answer.**

 **At Kagome's House**

When Kagome park her mom's car she ran to her house. Kagome open the door while yelling "MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "I AM AT THE KITTEN SWEETY,MAKING DINNER. ARE YOU OK, HONEY?" yelled back . Kagome ran to the kitchen and hug her mom. Then said "Oh mom. I have an awsome day." Kagome explain her day with her mother while was cooking with help of Kagome. When Kagome done explain her day. Miss. Higurashi hug her daughter and said "Oh honey, I am so proud of you. Should go to your room. There a surprise for you, sweetie."  
"Really mom. What is it?"  
"Well, you go to your room and see it. Oh, in 15 minutes dinner will be ready."

"Ok mom." Kagome ran up to her room to see what is that surprise her mom told her. Kagome open her door, she a beautiful brownhead girl who have nice body.

"AHHHHHHHH SANGO !"

Kagome rush to Sango and give her big hug

"I am so glad you here. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Kagome. Now tell how was your day?"

Once again Kagome tell Sango how did her day went. Sango can tell how Kagome was really happy to finally stands up to her bullies and she did in a really sexy way too. Now we have to do her makeover and she be unstopped.

"So Kagome I was think tomorrow we throw away your old cloths and we go shopping for clothes, shoes, and makeup. Then on Sunday, we go to a beauty shops to fix your hair and go to a spa to get some message and mud bath it well help your skin. Sound fun?"

"Yeah it. I can wait for tomorrow. I be wait for this long time."  
"Kagome I am so proud of you. You work so hard and even though you went to hard time with those bitches. You still stay strong and deal with them. I can't believe that you make ten millions in a contest for smart and You only use it for family and not for yourself, until today." smirk Sango.  
"Oh Sango. I only buy thing for my family when they need it. My mom is teaching how I should be wise with my money, but she still want to have fun with it too."

The girls start laughing, but stop when they hear Kagome' mom telling them it dinner time. The Higurashi family and Sango are enjoying the food and having nice talk to each other. When everyone were done eating, Sango and Kagome help by washing dishing. When the girls done they went up to their room to rest for tomorrow. Sango is should the guest room but she making it is her room then a guest room. Kagome went to her laptop to see if there any message for her but, instead she got a friend request from Lord West aka Sesshomaru.  
'Why he want me as a friend? I don't know if I should accept him. What the harm add him as my friend.' thought Kagome. When Kagome was about to log out. She saw a messge from Sesshomaru.

 _Chatroom_

 **Lord West: Hello Kagome. I wish to talk to you about something very important.**

 **Nerd Miko: What is it Sesshomaru?**

 **Lord West: Well can we meet 2morrow?**

 **Nerd Miko: Oh sorry. I have plans tomorrow and Sunday with my best friend Sango.**

 **Lord West: Fine. On Monday I am going meet you and your family at 12 in afternoon. You better be there. See you so my Kagome.**

 _Lord West: Log off_

'Wait.. What… What just happen? Why that fool what see me and my family?' thought Kagome. Kagome was to trier to think about this mess with Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru's House**

In his room there you see Sesshomaru smirking so evil. Soon my Kagome will be mine and nobody will stop me. Soon my dear mate.

 **Beast: Soon my master will have our mate.**

'mmmm' smirk Sesshomaru.

kagxsess

See you next time.

I want to say that thank for you favorites and the reviews.

You making this girl very happy.

Thank you so much


	6. Chapter 6

Let Shop Until We Drop!

Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry about what happen that to my last chapter. This my new chapter. This about the girls shopping for Kagome's new clothes. While Sesshomaru is busy with Narku telling me some news of his own. What his news? It is good or bad?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Higurashi's House

Kagome and Sango are enjoy eating breakfast with the famil. Everyone were eating in a nice and quiet breakfast, but the silence was cut short when start to speak.

"So girls, what yours plans today?"

"Well mom, first Sango and I are put my old clothes in big black bags and we gonna give away to the homeless. I didn't want my clothes to thrown in the trash, when they still good to use."

"That nice of you dear" said . She so proud of daughter kind heart and how she thinks about other people before herself.

"Then Sango and I are going shopping for my new clothes. It is right Sango?" said an excited Kagome.

"Yep girl. Come on let's get the work done. That we can shop until we drop." said Sango while grabbing Kagome.

Sango and Kagome work fast putting Kagome's old clothes in bags. In half-hour the girls now have three big bags. Right away the girls went to a big park where the homeless people live and one by one they give them clothes. Finally, the girls are done and now it time for fun. At the mall, the girls went to store to store looking the right clothes, shoes and jewels for Kagome. It was 7 the girls put all the bags in car and went out to eat. The were talking how much fun they have but they notice that where a guy following them. When the girls were home, they put all Kagome's new cloths away with help of Kagome's mom. Later on the girls went to sleep early because tomorrow they will have another busy day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's home

There were Sesshomaru and Naraku watching movie at Sesshomaru's theater room.  
" Hey Sess, I got some news from my mom. My two cousin from New York are coming here for their summer vacation and will start their senior year at our school." said Naraku.

"What does this how to do with this Sesshomaru?" said Sesshomaru with his cold voice.

"Well, one of my cousin, Bankotsu is the biggest playboy. So better watch out he might get all of yours girls."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't care about those girls, this Sesshomaru care about his one girl."

"Oh, you finally found her, huh? Well I happy you find your mate. Well it time for me to go. See later bro." said Naraku give a bro hug while Sesshomaru give him small smile to him. Naraku is alway good friend to Sesshomaru. When Naraku was gone, one of maid went up to Sesshomaru and said "Lord Sesshomaru, there man here to see you."

"Bring him to my office, now" said Sesshomaru while walking to his office.

"Yes sir." said the shy maid.

One minute later, the man came in Sesshomaru's Office, wait a second, it the man that was following Kagome and Sango.

"Here sir, this my report about Kagome Higurashi and here some pictures I took with her friend. It show what they did most the day, sir."

"Good job. Here your money. Keep following her and tell me what she do and what the things she like."

"Yes sir." said the man. The man bow to Sesshomaru and left him alone.

'This Sesshomaru soon have my dear Kagome.' thought Sesshomaru while reading his report of his dear mate Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I SOOOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive about my last chapter. Hope you like.


	7. Chapter 7

TO THE MALL AGAIN

Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This about Kagome and Sango go to the spa, hair salon and Beauty store. What is Sesshomaru doing in a jewelry store?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's early in the morning and Sango is wide awake getting ready for his day. Today the girls are going back to the mall. For Kagome's makeover!

"Ooooohhhhh I can wait to take Kagome to the spa and hair salon. She gonna have so much fun and we gonna spend time with each other.  
Other day for us to have fun" thought Sango.

When Sango finish getting ready, she started walking to Kagome's room. Sango careful open the door trying not to wake up the sleepy Kagome and quietly walk to Kagome's left side of her bed.

"Wake up, Kagome. It time for us to go."said Sango

Kagome was full awake, she went to the restroom to clean her face and mouth while Kagome was in the restroom. Sango start to look a perfect outfit on this great day. Couples minutes Sango found the perfect outfit and the shoes to match. Sango put it in Kagome's new gray Twill Snap backpack. When Kagome out of the restroom Sango gram her by the arm and run to Kagome's car.

"Wait Sango, I not ready. I still need to change." yell Kagome as she look at her black short and back shirt say "Eat A Lot. Sleep A Lot".

"Don't worry Kagome, I got your bag right here, you will change in the mall." said Sango as they got in the car.

When Sango and Kagome got the mall. Sango was taking the lead taking Kagome fast to the spa.

At the spa

A young work girl greet Kagome and Sango at the front drecks.

"Hello ladies. How may we help you today?" ask the lady.

"Hello. My friend here to get your special spa."said Sango. The special spa is to massage, wax and relax in the mud bath for a half hour.

"Ok please follow me ma'am." Kagome fallow lady to the room, while Sango would go to beauty store chose some makeup for Kagome. When Sango got the right makeup for Kagome. Sango was too busy picking Kagome's makeup, she didn't notice an white hair dog deamon going a jewelry store, that across from her.

With Sesshomaru

When Sesshomaru got in the store, the owner is already for him.  
"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. How may I help you today?" Said the owner.

"This Sesshomaru is look a gift for my soon-to-be mate." Said Sesshomaru while looking around to see what catch his eye.

"What kind a gift you look for your mate? Maybe a necklace?" Said the ower.

"That great idea. I want a heart necklace that have a small blue diamond. Do you have that?" Said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Said the proud owner who was pleased that his idea was liking to the the Great Sesshomaru. Know the owner need to find a great necklace to pleased Lord Sesshomaru and if do that maybe the Lord would come back to his store. The owner walk over to case full of necklace. A pick up some of necklace and show to Sesshomaru.  
"Here Lord Sesshomaru, What you think?" Said the owner showing the necklace to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was look at the necklaces one by one to look for that special one for his Kagome. He stop when he saw that one necklace. It just plain blue diamonds, most woman he knew would not like it how plain the necklace it, but he know that his Kagome would love it.

.  (if you want see the necklance)

"I like it. I take it. It perfect for my mate." said Sesshomaru

"Right away sir." said the owner. After Sesshomaru finished pay the necklace with the right price. The owner never change the price of this necklace it cost the same as he would give to other customer.

"Please come again, Lord Sesshomaru" said the owner as he bow to Sesshomaru as he leave his story."

"I would do that owner. Thank you." said Sesshomaru as he smile to the black necklace box. When the owner didn't see Sesshomaru he start jump around his store like a crazy man. Proud himself that he pleased the great Sesshomaru.

Back with Kagome

Kagome was so much pain. They just did fax her whole body, later she went to get a message that make her whole body so relax and have great time in the mud bath and the mub help her skin to shine. When she was done, she went to the locker room and start to change to the clothes Sango choose. Kagome is now wear a cute short black leather skirt and black shirt. Sango then took her to a nail salon to her nail. Kagome just want her nail to be black with a white flower on each her fingers while her toes just be black. When Kagome finished Sango go the hair salon and just cut Kagome hair to make it have lairs and also have to have red highlights. Later the rest the day the girls went to the movie, then go somewhere to eat. Most the time boy would stop and stare at Kagome and Sango and most of them would ask to go on date with them but the girl would turn the date down. When the girls go home they just go the room to rest because Kagome knew that she need her rest when she have to deal with Sesshomaru tomorrow. 'Oh can wait to deal that men, but it still bug me what he want with? He still want me to be his mate? Or does he want me be like his other fan girl? I don't know it still bug me the hell out of me. I just wait for tomorrow.' thought Kagome as she was getting ready for bed.

Back to Sesshomaru at his House

Sesshomaru was about to sleep when the phone start to ring. It was Osamu it the men that following his Kagome.

"Yes, what Is it? How was my little mate?" said Sesshomaru.

"Sir she doing great. All she did was going to the spa, did her nail and her hair and only hang out his her best friend Sango, but" said the Osamu.

"But? Did something happen to her?" said Sesshomaru.

"No sir but most the day some guys would go up to your mate and her friend and would ask them out but they always turn them down." said Osamu

Pleased with that answer he just said, "Fine but next time take pictures of any guys that ask my mate for date, if you do I give you nice price for each picture of each guy and you doing a good job Osamu."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru and thank you very much." said Osamu as he hang up his phone,

Sesshomaru pick up the black box that have the necklace.'I can wait to see you my dear mate.' thought Sesshomaru as he went to sleep as he thought all night about his Kagome.

I am sorry it took so long. I still think what to write on the next chapter. Would be a good day for Sesshomaru or bad day? Would Kagome accept the necklace what you think would happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: A Brother Talk

Sesshomaru is going to meet Kagome family. I wonder how it turned out? But first let have brotherly love first.

Sesshomaru mansion

Sesshomaru is at his room getting ready to meet his soon to be mate's family, He is wearing his dark blue suit, with a white shirt and black tie. On the coffee table lay a dozen blue rose. The reason why blue roses because in Osamu's notes blue rose are Kagome's favorite color roses. Sesshomaru make sure that the florist painting the blue color on each rose just right for his Kagome. In his right pants pocket have the necklace in the black with blue ribbon on top. He all ready to go and see his mate's family. Sesshomaru was walking to the door that he see Inuyasha at the living room taking on his phone.

'I bet he talking talking to Kikoy his hoe of girlfriend.' thought Sesshomaru as he pass his way to the door.

As Sesshomaru was about to open the door.

"Wait Sesshomaru. I need your help. Please" said Inuyasha looking at Sesshomaru with a worry face.

"Tell this Sesshomaru what going on your tiny little mind little brother and do please be hurry because this Sesshomaru have to go somewhere important. " said Sesshomaru.

"HeH. Don't worry I be fast. Look is about Kikoy, we were argued on the phone. I want to talk about what that nerd Kagome said was true about her. It's been bugging for days and I finally have the guts to talk about it with KIkoy but it all went to hell. She start yelled at me about how I should not listen to that ugly nerd and how Kagome is a jealous nerd about that she doesn't have a boyfriend, but I know that not true. I have a feeling that Kagome is telling the true ,so brother should I stay with Kikoy or just break up with her." said Inuyasha

"Break up with her Inuyasha. It true what Kagome say about Kikoy that she is a slut and she just using you for our family money. This Sesshomaru want to tell you but this Sesshomaru know that you would not listen to him." said Sesshomaru.

"It ok Sesshomaru and you right about me and breaking off with Kikoy. Wow it so painful to say that your right. Hey Sesshomaru do you think I should go for Kagome?"

"No Brother. She taking. So you just back off." said Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, who she with?" said Inuyasha wondering who the lucky guy that Kagome.

"With me little brother. This Sesshomaru is on his way to meet MY soon-to-be-mate's family."

"Oh really. Good luck Sesshomaru. She one hell of women." said Inuyasha, it best to give up on Kagome because for two reason. One reason is that he can't win from Sesshomaru and the second it about time that Sesshomaru find his mate.

"Thank you brother. Well I off. Can't be late for my first meeting my Kagome's family. It make look bad." said Sesshomaru as he was leaving.

End Chapter 8

Sorry I took Long. This Friday I am going Camp not being back on July 21. I be back soon to start chapter 9.

Bye.


End file.
